Damon kidnaps Elena
by EnglishRoseKB
Summary: Elena is at a club with her mates but when it comes to leaving, she is suddenly kidnapped by Damon and is taken back to his apartment where he holds her under his care. Damon tells her he is after 250,000 and if her family don't hand it over she will be killed. Little does Elena know, Damon is secretly falling for her. Could you fall in love with your kidnapper?
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

It was around nine o'clock when it happened. I was just at a club with my mates, Caroline and Wendi. The dance floor was crowded, after a while me and Caroline called it quits on the dancing part of it all and left Wendi to it as she danced with some drink bloke that had randomly made his way over to us. Me and Caroline walked over to the bar and asked for two wines. As I stood at the bar waiting for our drinks to be given to us, Caroline began ranting on about Jeremy and how he had recently had the cheek to dump her. Yes, my brother was dating my best friend which didn't leave me in the easiest position. I mean, I wanted to be there for Caroline and support her but I also wanted to be by my brother and let him know how much I thought of him. They both played huge parts in my life and I begged to differ for neither one of them to leave. Caroline sighed in frustration, "I just can't believe he could be such a dick! I trusted him!" He leaned my arm against the bar and shrugged, "That's men for ya." Caroline rolled her eyes at my typical answer, "Well, it's not like you'd know anything about that! You've never had a boyfriend in your entire life!"

"I don't want one thank you very much!" I shot back, sending Caroline into bursts of laughter. "Yeah, right!" As we continued to chat on about the odds of her and my brother, Jeremy I could feel someone watching us, like we was being spied on. I could really work out why I was feeling like it, as if I suddenly felt extremely insecure. I tried to ignore the feeling as best as I could but my instinct was yelling and yelling at me, telling me to watch my back. Once we were given our drinks, I plucked up the courage to slowly look over my shoulder, checking my surroundings. As I looked, a man sitting just a few feet away from me at the bar, sat alone drinking a beer. As I stared over at him, he looked up from his beer, his eyes meeting mine. I pursed my lips and immediately looked away, focusing all my attentions back onto Caroline, my insides suddenly shaking.

About two hours past of more partying on the dance floor, we eventually began to get our things and make our way out of the night club, turning to go home. When we was only a few feet away from the exit door, Caroline told me to wait outside for her as she needed to quickly nip to the loo, Wendi was already in the being sick after glasses and glasses of different drinks of alcohol she had be sculling down all night. I walked out and stepped outside where I planned to wait for Caroline. I stood there, my back leaning against the cold, brick wall outside of the building. I sighed and focused my eyes on the ground, thinking about how I couldn't wait to get home and into the warm. I had figured I'd be in bed all day the next day with a hangover. As all my thoughts ran through my mind, questions popping up now and then, I suddenly felt two big, cold hands grab me by my forearms and pull me into darkness and away from the building. I let out a screech as I lost sight of my surroundings and a hand clasped over my mouth, muffling my screech and future screams for help. I then felt my back hit a pale, cold wall, lips at my ear, cold breath hitting my neck. "Stay quiet and still."

"Please-"

"Sshh." A voice hushed my panicked words as I felt a cool finger run down from my jaw to my neck.

My breathing grew heavy and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to shut everything out, just wishing this was all a dream. Once a few seconds ran by, I felt the two cold hands that had grip of my upper arms then pull me through a crowed of bushes and dragged me around a building corner. One hand left my left upper arm and reached up, covering my mouth again, my breathing was blocked by a suffocating piece of fabric, a cloth of some sort. I tried to breath but I couldn't. The hand pressed the cloth with more pressure against my mouth, blocking my breathing all at once and I could feel my head falling away from my body, my eyes rolling back in dizziness, my blood flushing to the lower part of my body, causing my legs to grow numb until I could no longer stand. That's when it stopped, that's when I felt the last of it.

_Please, please...someone...anyone...someone...anyone..._

_Someone...anyone...please, please...I'm begging you..._

_Help me, help me, please!...Someone...someone help me! _

_Stop this, please...stop this now! _

_Stop it, stop it! Get your hands off me..._

_My muscles are aching...please, stop it!_

_I'm trying to speak, I'm trying to portray words but my body is just numb in the arms of a strong muscled figure..._

_Big, strong arms carrying me...carrying me...away...away...from everything._

_Please...please...let me go...let me run..._

_Someone, anyone...help me...help me..._

Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

I wake up sprawled on a huge double bed, the quilts are block, the walls surrounding me are white, the light above me on the ceiling glowering down on me. The room is unrecognisable, unfamiliar. This is definitely not my room and definitely not any other's I have been in before. I sit up, my neck giving off a click, sending a shiver down my spine.

**~FLASHBACK~**

"_Get off me!" _

"_And what makes you think I'm gonna do that?" His hands are all over me, his lips at my ear. I feel disgusting within his presence. "Please! Let me go!" I begin screaming hysterically, my legs kicking continuously until I can no longer find the energy. I scramble against his tall, muscular frame, trying to escape but it's no use._

"_Get off me! Now! Get off me!" My screams grow louder and louder, my heart hammering a million beats a second. "Arrgh! Help me! Help me!"_

_Cloth is at my mouth, my eyes drawling, my mouth gaping open, my eyes widening..._

_I'm sleeping, I'm falling...I'm gone. _

The memory hurt and at that moment I tried so hard to convince myself the entire thing had been a dream but I knew all too well it couldn't have been. I was clearly in a room I didn't recognise so that was one thing that already made it so real. I had to get out, I had to get away! I scrambled off the bed, my legs trembling like hell. I ran to a window on the left hand side of the room and tried pushing it open, pressing the handle down as hard as I could but it was no use. It had been locked, by that bastard! I never had captured one glimpse of his face but his voice had given me some sort of idea. I was trapped, nowhere to run. I began glancing around the room, desperate to grab something, a weapon, anything! As I was desperately beginning to look around the room for something that could be any use, a slight and quiet creak sounded from the outside of the room. I looked across the room, my eyes meeting the door in front of me. As I stared at it for a moment, the lock began to slowly turn. I let out a panicked gasp, backing up against the wall by the locked window. My breathing grew heavy, my heart hammering once again. Once the lock was turned, the handle slowly pushed down and the door began to slowly open and a tall, muscular figure was revealed from behind.

His eyes met mine then. I bit down on my tongue inside my mouth, trying to suppress the trembling inside of me. My fears would be the death of me one day and acting scarce like this wasn't doing me any favours. I gulped, swallowing hard. He closed the door from behind him, locking it with a small silver key which he then slipped into his back jean pocket. When he turned back round to face me I could immediately study all of his features. His hair was a thick black, his eyes dark blue orbs staring at me, watching me intently. His skin was pale, his lips a beautiful pink tone. "Well, hello again."

"Please..." I managed in almost a whimper, pressing my back hard against the wall, my chest heaving hysterically.

"What?" He cocked his head, his eyes intent on me. "Hurt you? Oh, don't worry, that's only if you disobey me. Are you ready to be disobedient?"

I didn't reply, I was too terrified to portray any kind of answer. I just remained stood against the wall, my eyes wide, watching him constantly. He smirked, stepping away from the door, walking towards me. "I didn't think so." He murmured, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Please, what have I done? Why am I here?" My hands trembled at my sides.

"You've done nothing." He replied, stepping closer to me.

"Why am I here?"

"Because you caught my eye." He winked and smirked down at me, he was only a foot away from me now.

I swallowed hard, trying to contain my hysterical shaking. "P-please...d-don't h-hurt me."

"I'm not going to." He said firmly. "W-why?" I stammered. "W-why have you done this?"

"Because I need something and you are going to help me get it." It wasn't a request, it was a straight order. I would do what he asked, end of.

"W-what?" I balled my shaking hands into fists, trying to contain the fear within me. His face was only inches from mine. "You come from a rich family, right?" He asked, his eyes firm and his voice demanding. I nodded quickly, "Y-yeah."

"I need money. A lot of money."

"W-what?" I stammered, half in disbelief. I couldn't believe what was happening. His word sended my heart hammering even more. I was hoping he wasn't going to beat me and rape me in any way. _Oh please, god. Please don't let him rape me...please don't let him d anything to me. _I was only assuming the very worst from this man. "I need money." He repeated, his brows knotting together.

"Your Dad, he's a businessman. Isn't he?" He asked me, even though he was right.

"How...how do you k-know t-that?"

"You're are gonna be kept here, under my care. I will not hurt you or rape you as you may probably wonder. I'm going to call your parents and I'm going to inform them that I have you and you will not be handed back if your dad does not give me the money." He said firmly, nothing more to it.

"W-what money? Does he owe you?" I questioned and he shook his head, "No. I need money and your Dad is going to give it to me."

"W-why my dad? W-why me?"

"Enough questions." He snapped, grabbing my wrist and sitting me down on the bed. I immediately thought he was about to perform the worst but instead he turned away from my shaking frame, his eyes were now hooded, trying hard not to look at me. He walked over to a wardrobe that was by the locked window, "I have provided you clothes in here and there are also a set of drawers over there as well." He pointed over where the door was and next to it was a set of drawers.

I said nothing, just remained quiet. I didn't know what to say! He continued, "This room is your room now, you'll sleep in here. Go to sleep when I tell you to and you'll wake up when I tell you to." I took in a deep breath and his eyes finally met mine. "When you say, under your care..."

"I'm not going to hurt or rape you." He answered, his jaw tightening, "But if you try to escape in any way or argue with me then you will regret doing so."

I nodded, showing him I understood.

"Are you hungry?" He asked. Wait, what? He's concerned about my hunger? Really? I wasn't expecting him to care. I thought for a moment and then nodded, "Um, yeah." I replied, suddenly feeling a growl inside my stomach. He nodded and walked over to the door. Once he pulled the small silver key out of his back trouser pocket, he looked over his shoulder, his eyes meeting mine. I was still sat on the bed where he had placed me. "Do you want something to eat or not?"

"Yeah." I looked at him in confusion. "I just told you." I murmured.

He smiled and gestured his head over to the door, "Well com'on then!" I got up and walked over beside him, "I thought you wanted me to stay in here."

"I do but when it comes to food I want you in the kitchen, I'm not cleaning up the crumbs on that bed I went to the trouble providing for you."

I glanced over at the double bed and looked back up at him. "O-ok." I replied in a bit of a stammer. He slotted the key in the keyhole and opened the door. Before I could think about moving anywhere, he gripped hold of my forearm in a extremely tight grip and pulled me down a flight of stairs leaning to a dark hallway. My breath was heavy, my heart still beating like crazy. Yes he had told me he wasn't gonna hurt me in any sort of way but I couldn't count on that. Yes, as long as I don't try to escape or argue I'll be ok but some part of me didn't trust that.

He pulled me into a room leading to another which was the kitchen. He reached up with his free hand and flicked on the light. The kitchen was actually quite nicely designed. He looked down at me and caught me staring at it. "See something you like?" He asked. I quickly snapped out of my trance and peered up at him, pursing my lips. "No." He still had hold of my forearm and immediately tugged me further into the kitchen and sat me down at the table that sat in the middle of it. I sat there, watching him as his eyes studied me up and down. "What do you want to eat?" He asked. What? I dunno, I've just been kidnapped, I think knowing what I fancy to eat is a bit last thought right now!

But I said nothing, I could tell by his expression he was trying to keep all of this as natural and casual for me as possible. I mean, he did say he would take care of me and I'd be held under his care. "Err...I'm not sure. What is there?" I finally replied. He turned and opened the fridge on the other side of the kitchen and began searching the shelves inside. Quite a lot of food was inside, he had obviously been planning my kidnap so he must have took the time to shop for food. "Do you like Lasagne?" He asked, glancing over at me. I thought for a moment and nodded with a soft smile. He didn't return the smile, instead he just took out a lasagne meal box and shut the fridge.

He paced around the kitchen preparing me the lasagne as I sat at the table, slumping in the chair and looking down at my fingers under the table which were knotted in each other. As I heard the lasagne begin to cook in the cooker I felt his eyes on me, watching me carefully. "What's your name?" He asked in a gentle voice. I peered up, my eyes meeting his. "Elena."

He smiled then, looking at me intently. "That's a very nice name." He complemented me. Has he really just said that? I sucked in a breath, "Oh...Thank you." I smiled and he returned, quickly turning away to focus on the lasagne again. "You?"

"What about me?"

"What's your name?" I asked. I really couldn't believe I was having the cheek to ask him this. I had already figured he wouldn't tell me as I could blow his cover but I still asked as the curiosity was just building up inside me. He cleared his throat and eventually replied, "Nothing."

"I'm not allowed to know?" I asked and he nodded. "No."

I just excepted that not wanting to get into any type of debate as he had already informed me that if I would argue with him on anything then I'd, for sure, regret it straight away. So at that moment I just agreed to except his answer and no longer continue with the subject.

Prologue


	3. Chapter 2

"Um...w-what do I call you then?" I asked nervously, twining my folk around the plate as I ate the lasagne he had prepared for me. He sat across the table from me, his eyes focused on me entirely. He thought for a moment, trying to come up with something. I chewed on another bit of lasagne as he began tapping his fingers against the wooden surface of the table, trying to think. Then once I looked back up at him from my plate his eyes still on me. "Well, how about for now...a made up name." It seemed to be portrayed as a question but it was actually more of a request. I gulped my lasagne down, suddenly frightened of what was to come. "How about, Dark?"

"Dark?" He nodded with a devious smile. "O-ok." I confirmed. The name he chose was incredible weird. Out of all the names he could have chosen he chose that one and that wasn't even a name, it was a word! Dark. Mind you, it sounded quite catchy and once I looked into his eyes I knew straight away it suited him. He totally went with his expression and body language, as if the word was made for him. That's all I'd ever know him as...Dark.

Once I had finished eating the lasagne that he had cooked me, afterwards he dumped my plate into the sink, turning back round to face me. His lips parted as if he was about to say something but the sound of footsteps alerted the both of us and I whipped my head, glancing over my shoulder to where the footsteps announced from. A tall figure stood in the doorway of the kitchen and again my heart began to pound like a adrenaline. I looked up at the face of the tall figure. He had dark brown hair, not pure black like Dark's. His lips were a pale white like he needed hell of a lot of water. His chest was heaving, his breathing loud and heavy as if he had ran a marathon. His eyes were a dark brown to match his hair, his skin white but not pale like Dark's. "Well, well, she awakes!" He scoffed, tilting his head. I swallowed hard. He walked over to me but didn't touch me, instead he dumped a heavy bag he was carrying onto the table where I sat. I glanced over at Dark who was just switching glances between me and the man. "Why is she down here?" The man asked him, glaring at him with warning in his eyes. He didn't look at me, just kept his eyes on Dark. Dark just shrugged, "She was hungry so I done her some food."

The man scoffed, "Are you fucking about with me?"

Dark just shook his head, leaning against the kitchen counter, not one bit of fright in his eyes. "Nope."

The man just glared at him but Dark took no notice, glancing down at me, a hint of a smile in his eyes. "P-please, I-I want to go home." I said, hugging myself, glancing from Dark to the strange man standing beside the table.

The man looked down at me, anger in his eyes. "You ain't going home." He replied firmly, gritting his teeth. "You're staying here whether you fucking like it or not and if you don't shut that fucking trap of yours I'll shut it for you!" He growled. I flinched away from him, the trembling in my body only getting the better of me. That's when I heard Dark interrupt, "Oi, take it easy."

"You can shut the fuck up...taking her down here and fucking cooking for her, I mean, what the fuck is wrong with you!?"

"She was hungry! What fucking use is she to us if she ends up dying from starvation!?" Dark said loud but firmly, his jaw tightening. In the end the man lost his temper and before I could move, his hands were gripped on my arms, pulling me up from the chair and away from the kitchen table. I began screaming and kicking him hysterically. "Get off me!" I felt one of his hands raise from one of my arms to my neck as if he was going to strangle me. My eyes met Darks as I scrambled in the man's grip. "Please, let me go! Let me go!"

"You don't need to do that! Leave her!" Dark began yelling at him but the man took no notice and his lips were at my ear. "Fidgeting is only gonna make it worse, sweetheart...Imagine how much harder you'll make it when I'll be trying out my new tricks." My heart was pounding. He was talking about trying to get into my panties! His mouth disgusted me, as if brainwashing me. I began breathing hard from my countless screams. "Please! You're hurting me! Please! Please!" Dark gave up in trying to tell him otherwise and just turned his back on us, letting him drag me out of the kitchen. The man dragged me up the stairs towards a door. I figured it was the door that led to what was now my prison. He pushed the door open as Dark had maybe left it unlocked and chucked me in. I collapsed with a loud thud onto a cold carpeted floor, my skin growing cold from the cold air. I felt a tear streams from my eye and roll down my cheek.

I burried my face into the floor, my legs exhausted from the countless times I had been kicking and screaming to be released from his grip. I peered up and the man just stood in the door way, looking down at me, his jaw tight. He's said nothing and just slammed the door. I quickly stood up and ran back over to the door, my hand gripping aggressively onto the handle, trying to open it but I heard the sound of him quickly turning the lock form the other side, locking me in and afterwards thudding hurriedly down the stairs. I just gave up then, my chest heaving. After a moment I leaned my head against the cold surface of the door and shut my eyes closed. "Please let me go home." I whispered, even though he had already locked the door and thudded back down the stairs. Later that night I stood by the window, looking out at the night sky, admiring the shining stars that shone above me. I really wanted to just open the window and run as fast as I could into that night, starry distance. I thought about Caroline and Wendi, what they would have done once they noticed I had vanished, what they would have said or thought. Some part of me even wondered if they believed I could have been abducted. I almost cried once my mind flashed to my parents. My mum, my Dad and what they would have been thinking or doing right now. I nearly cried in agony, feeling a gutting feeling in my throat when I thought about them at home, crying over me. My Dad and Mum were always so protective over me and something like this was enough to set them over the edge. They probably wouldn't let me go clubbing ever again even though after being kidnapped has now put me right off it.

Straight away I was missing my friends, my parents. Even though the place looked quite well made and homely, it still didn't change my fears of what was to come. Even though the man who kidnapped me, Dark, promised me he wouldn't hurt me in any way I still couldn't make the fear die away from my mind. My instinct occasionally continued to warn me about his presence downstairs, yelling at me to be prepared if the strange man comes storming back up. I was terrified he was just gonna stride in and rape me and kill me. All I could do was think the worst of everything, my mind racing repeatedly, still trying to work things over, still trying to plan some sort of escape but no matter how hard I tried I knew it was no use. There was no escape, no where to hide, nothing. I might as well give up. Nothing. Nothing at all. I was stuck, trapped, unless else.

My eyes snapped open to a cold, wide room. My head ached, my legs numb from underneath my. I found myself twisting in the covers of the double bed and tried to recap the night before. I prayed I hadn't been raped but I immediately remember and sighed in relief remembering no attack as such apart from being tugged harshly up the stairs. I sat up, drinking in the sun that shone through the window, lighting up the room delightfully. It was the first thing that had made me feel warmth and happiness since I had first been dumped in the room. For a second I almost felt as if I was home. I suddenly heard a click and turned to look over at the door. The lock slowly turned and my breathing hitched. _OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD! _

The door opened and Dark quickly stepped in, locking the door from behind him and turning back round to face me. I backed up until my body was pressed up against the head board of the bed, my legs shaking madly. "I'm sorry about last night." He's apologising to me? I wanted to reply but I had no idea what to say. I mean, what do you say to a kidnapper who apologises to you? "It's ok." I murmured. Dark crossed the room and walked round to bed, his eyes never leaving mine. He began studying me carefully, his eyes running up and down my body. "Do you want a shower?"

I nodded, "Y-yes please." He held out his hand kindly and I hesitantly took it, "What about that other man?" I asked, backing away a little as he took my hand. Dark shook his head, "Don't worry, he's out for the day." I let out a breath of relief, letting him lead me to the door and unlocking it, letting me out. He walked me downstairs and up to the bathroom door where he led me in and began turning on the shower. I stood in the door frame, watching him grab a light blue towel from a nearby cupboard and place it on the ground by the bath tub. He turned to face me, giving me a hesitant smile. "Thank you." I smiled up at him and he returned it immediately. "I err...have to keep the door a jar open...just in case." He warned and I nodded, "Ok."


	4. Chapter 3

Damon's POV:

Twenty minutes later after letting her take a shower she eventually came out. When I turned round, hearing a click of the bathroom door shutting, I come eyes contact with long, slim legs, a towel draping over the rest of the body leading up from them. At first, I forget its Elena's body I'm looking at and suddenly I can't think of anything else but those legs...god, those legs. Her body was so beautiful; I almost couldn't resist the urge to reach out and glide my hand up them, admiring her silky skin. I suddenly realised I had been staring down at her body when my eyes came in contact with hers. She seemed afraid of my stare, probably suspecting the worst, worried I was thinking about getting into her knickers. Raping her. God no, the thought sickened me to the pit of my stomach just thinking about such thing. "Err, right. Upstairs." I instructed with a slight tone of nervousness. She broke her gaze from me and hurriedly climbed upstairs to what was now her room. I didn't follow her up, I best leave her get changed but once she had gone in and shut the door behind her and quickly ran up, turning the key in the lock as to make sure she didn't think about escaping.

"Well, that was entertaining." A low, amused voice sang from behind me.

"Ah, what!?" I jumped in shock, spinning around on the spot and coming face to face with Klaus.

"Sexy, eh?" He tilted his head in amusement.

"Klaus, don't."

"What?"

"You know what." I muttered, thumping back down the stairs, budging past him on the way down. As I walked into the kitchen I could hear Klaus follow in from behind. "You've got eyes for her. What a tiger you really are, Damon."

"I have not. Stop it, this is serious Klaus. What are we meant to do with her?"

"Oh, don't worry. I have big plans for her." He winked, holding a can of bear to his lips which he had grabbed form the top of the fridge by the kitchen door. I shook my head, my chest burning in rage. No, no, no. Never, will I let him take such advantage of a fifteen year old girl like that. No way. "Keep your hands off her." I growled, shooting him a dark look. Klaus chuckled in response and shook his head in amusement, "Oh, you really do know how to put up a fight Damon. Do you want to have her first?" My eyes immediately widened in horror then, "You're disgusting!" I wouldn't even think of such a revolting image! He was disgusting! Sometimes I wondered how he ever became my mate. After all, I and Klaus were nothing alike. Nothing in common. Klaus laughed it out, thinking it was just a whole one big joke. "Com'on, Dam' the girls nothing but sex on legs."

"Do you ever think of nothing else!?" I turned, running the cold water from the tap. "Nothing but except for the fact it is only the money I'd be doing it for." Klaus spoke from behind me back. I ignored him, too wrapped up into making the effort in making Elena some tea as I brought the kettle and held it under the running tap. "Where have you been?" I questioned him, peering over my shoulder as he took a large gulp of his can of beer. "Just needed to have a word with Stefan. He's going to give us the families phone number and we will ring them, when the time comes."

"When the time comes?" I question, wondering when that will be.

"Give it a week and they'll be begging." He smirked, gazing down at his can of beer as if he was almost in love with it.

"You're nasty, I never even wanted to do this. This was all your doing. I can't believe I let myself get into this."

"You agreed to it, therefore you are in just as much of a hole as I am. That makes it even. How else is your brother going to get the treatment?"Klaus asked, tilting his head. "Somehow. All of this could have been done a whole lot differently, but no, you had to muck it up, you had to pick a dirty little, mindless idea and stick a plan to it!"

"Like I said, you agreed to it!" He growled, stepping towards me as if he was challenging me to a fight which I would have gladly competed to but with the position we were currently in, it was no time or place to start a boxing match. I retreated a few steps back, turning away and returning my attention back to the cup of tea I was making for Elena, adding two sugars to it. "Yeah, well...what else was I suppose to say. I think you're forgetting the fact you forced it upon me, Klaus. I was not willing." Klaus just scoffed in response, making the tension in the pit of my stomach only rise even higher. "You was willing, Damon. I watched your eyes, you were very willing."

"Ok, so maybe I was eager! But only to get the money, I didn't mean to terrorise a little girl's family!"

"Oh, don't be such a wet lettuce. All we've done is took a girl and the family aren't getting her back until they hand the money over." He explained so casually as if it was a everyday routine.

"You say it like it's so easy, like kidnapping a innocent girl from a warm and loving family is a routine or something."

"No, Damon. A girl of a rich and wealthy family who could easily hand us the money over." He corrected as if I was the one in the wrong.

"Whatever. I don't care anymore." I mumbled, looking away from him and stirring a spoon around in the tea mug. "What are you doing?" Klaus asked from behind me. "Making tea."

"Why?"

"The girl does have a need for food and drink, Klaus."

"What the fuck? We're holding her hostage not caring for her, you dick." He growled, punching his fist into the kitchen door frame. "You need to get a grip. If we're gonna do this we can a least go about it the right way." I responded on a calm note, trying to sound as mature as I could. Klaus growled and within seconds at vampire speed, stormed out.

**Elena's POV: **

It was dark now, it must of been about 10:00pm or something, I couldn't tell. It would have helped if I had a clock in my room with me. With a heavy sigh escaping my trembling lips, I laid back heavily onto the bed, my eyes fixed the ceiling, terror flowing through me. Why was I here? What had I done? What happened? How am I here? What's going on? Who these men who have kidnapped me? Jeeze, all this junk running through my head and for what? Just so they want my father's help? I don't know anymore. My head bangs at the headache from the intense fright of it all. As I lay there thinking I hear a click of the door announce. I suddenly lean up and stare at the door handle as it slowly pushed down. I prayed to god it was Dark and not that other horrible man who had earlier dragged me roughly back into the room. My heart hammered wildly in my chest, making my legs tremble twice as much as they already had been. As the door slowly clicked open and inch by inch began to open, revealing a gap from behind, a face appeared from the other side. I looked hard until I realised it was Dark. Phew! I let my eyes flutter shut with relief as my hand clung to my chest in silent thankful praying. Dark walked in and shut the door behind him with his right foot. I glanced down at his hands, he was holding two cups of hot, what? Tea, coffee, hot chocolate...I'm not sure. He smiles as he slowly approaches me, holding out with of the mugs out to me with steady hands. I shot back a shaking smile, even though my lips still tremble slightly at the corners, my nerves still flying wildly inside me in fright. I hesitated in taking it but he gives me a reassuring smile as I take it.

"It's hot chocolate. Is that ok?" He asked with a soft voice, his eyes soft and concerned. I nodded, my arms still slightly shaking as I kept my eyes fixed down on the steaming hot mug clutched within my cold hands. "Thank you." I nodded in confirmation. He slowly kneeled down onto the bed and carefully sat beside me as if he was afraid to touch me accidently or make me even more scared than what I was. I brang the rim of the mug to my trembling cold lips and carefully sipped on it, careful of burning my mouth from the heat.

"So? Err..." He began, clearing trying to make conversation. "Is hot chocolate your favourite?" I nodded in response, but no words in reply.

"Do you always drink it?" He asked, going on to keep up a casual conversation that was only going to piss me off even more despite the trembling I was shaken up by within me, I still felt so overly angry with how I was the centre of all this trouble. What did I do to deserve this!?

"I've just been kidnapped, pulled around and thrown about and you want to start a casual conversation?" I suddenly snapped. I glanced up to see Dark's stunned expression then. His mouth in an 'O' shape, his face as if I have just slapped him. He sits motionless in complete shock, maybe a tough man like him didn't reckon a little girl like me could snap like that and fight my corner. They are wrong. They are all wrong. He knows nothing about me. Nothing and he never will. I shoot him a disgusted look and glance back down at my hot chocolate, taking another quick sip. "If you give me any lip like that again little kitten I will make you regret it for the rest of your life." He threatened in a soft tone but I could tell he was trying to keep his temper together. I shuddered at the warning, tension running through me at his cautious warning, within soft words, making me bury myself deeper into my frightened hole, daring me to open my mouth, no choice but to shut my trap. I had to stay under control god knows what he could do to me. It was bound to get worse than this. I didn't reply but by out of the corner of my eye I could feel his stare fixed on me, watching my face very carefully. I didn't say a word, instead I just sat still on the bed beside he, silently sipping on the hot chocolate. I shouldn't have snapped like that, I just should have kept my stupid trap shut and let him build up a conversation that would hopefully wheel me away from the dreadful nightmare. I breathed in deeply, closing my eyes calmly and tried my best to imagine I was somewhere else for a moment.

"I'm gonna leave now, I'll give you half hour and I'll be back to collect the mug." He spoke calmly, rising up from the bed with his mug in his hand. As he pulled the door open, he quickly looked over his shoulder to me as I glanced up at him in fear. "Your bed wear is in the bottom drawer. When I get back you better be in bed." I pursed my lips and nodded, my body shaking in fear again. I can still remember the heat and terror that ran through me, making my blood pump like crazy; I was always on edge, expecting the worst. Was he going to rape me when he walked back in? I had no idea what his intentions were and to be honest, I tried hard to not think about the possibilities of what they could be.

**Damon's POV: **

Oh my god! I can't believe that girl! I try so hard...so hard to be as nice, I even try and make conversation just to try and make her calm down, to calm her nerves and she throws it right back in my face! I was that close to grabbing her and showing her the real nasty person I can really be. Somehow I couldn't, I don't know what it was. I could feel the anger rising within me, my temper almost getting the better of me but somehow I couldn't find the courage, the tempt to touch her in any way, I couldn't find the dare in me to harm her. I...I...I just couldn't! I don't know why but I jsut couldn't hurt her, it was a like a voice in my head was begging me to stay away from her, convincing me I was better than this. Sometimes I do yell at myself from the inside, my mind trying to tell me I can be a better person then this. I mean, what on earth was I doing kidnapping an innocent girl, why had I agreed to this? But I swear, all of it was Klaus's idea, all of it! I never once wanted to do it, yes I was tempted but I didn't WANT to do it. It was all on the conditions of my brother, all BECAUSE of my brother! To save him! All of it, it is all for him! But I still have to be careful, if that girl can snap just easily as that then Klaus will rip her to shreds god knows what he'll do to her. He's capable of anything. I know, sooner or later he'll do something terrible to her. He'll...he'll kill her and that's not what I want! I've had to witness Klaus attempting to rape a eighteen year old right in front of my eyes, we got into a massive battle just all because I was trying to pull him off of her. Lucky enough she survived, but because we've kidnapped a sixteen year old girl this time, I can't see me being able to getting away with pulling Klaus away from Elena. Because she's under our care now, he's sure to get away with bloody murdering her, having a girl as vulnerable as her under our hands gives him a huge opportunity to strike at any moment. Even now, I'm worried he's going to break into her room and...I can't even say it. Violate her.


End file.
